


Broken moonlight

by MidnightBlueMoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But it's sad, F/F, F/M, It's not what you think, Multi, Possible hints for Magical!Stiles, Stalira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/MidnightBlueMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembers her. He remembers warmth and softness. He remembers love.<br/>He's on his knees, the coldness creeping into his body. The leaves are falling to the ground - it seems like the world is dying.<br/>"I wish you could have seen this day. This is not - this isn't how it's supposed to be."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoanaRitaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanaRitaa/gifts).



> It's me again. This came to me while listening to sad songs, so that's basically it.  
> Again, to my friends J and H. I'm so glad I met you.  
> [This is sad, but I promise I lost it in the end and it got fluffy.]

Her lips are so soft against his cheeks. Her touch is burning on his skin, warming him to the bones. He remembers the feeling of her. He remembers silky hair and soft skin. He remembers touches on his skin, hands in his hair. The pictures are floating around in his head, drowning him.   
He remembers a voice - and a smile. He remembers the smell of roses and the sound of laughing.   
He remembers warmth and softness. He remembers love.  
He's on his knees, the coldness creeping into his body. The red rose is touching the dark stone.  
"I wish you could have seen this day", he whispers. "I wish you could have been here - with me. I - I just wanted you to - you should be here with me. This is not - this isn't how it's supposed to be."

The red looks so bright against the dark stone. Stiles is slowly placing the flower on the cold, hard stone.  
His cheeks are wet and the tears on his face feel cold against his skin. His cold fingertips ghost across the letters, carved into the stone.  
Stiles' whispers carries across the dark once again. "You should have been with us."  
He takes a step back and wipes the tears away. He turns around, smoothing out his suit - his red tie looking like a flare in the dark.

And his eyes find them - glowing blue in the darkness. Shiny eyes and sparkling fingers. Their clothes are mostly black, but he can see them shine.   
He's getting closer to them. He can see the glow of Malia's eyes, the way they reflect the light. He can see her eyes shining in the moonlight.  
He can see the sparks flying from Kira's hands, making the air burn. He can see the reflection of the katana, the broken moonlight on it.  
He can see their intertwined hands, he can see the love they share. It's in their eyes, waiting for their lover to come home. 

They look at him. And he can feel it with every fiber of his heart - their love is strong enough to do anything. He can feel it, the fire burning inside him. It's blue.  
He keeps walking towards them. And for a moment, it seems like the moon is shining a little blue for them.  
Blue and silver.


End file.
